


Gunpowder and Bounties

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Wild West, F/F, Fluff, Glitra week, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: After stopping some of Hordak's gang members from robbing a bank, Sheriff Glimmer gets a little more than a chat with Catra.





	Gunpowder and Bounties

**Author's Note:**

> Glitra week, day four. Prompt: The Wild West.

Glimmer thumbed the lever to her Schofield Modle 3 and broke the weapon over. Quickly inverting the revolver allowed the spent cartridge to fall to the dirt.

The Sheriff glanced up from her cover, trying to spot the bank robbers. They must have still been hiding in the building. Glimmer fed six .45 cartridges into the revolver’s cylinder, then snapped the barrel back up into place and cocked the hammer.

Hordak and his gang had robbed their last bank if she had any say about it.

“Come out!” She shouted, “if the folk aren’t dead in there, you won’t swing!” 

It was a lie. To try and coax them out of the bank. In reality, Sherif Glimmer knew the second she had them they wouldn’t see the light of day again.

A surprisingly loud “pop” of a Peacemaker filled the air as Catra shot into the air. “Come out, now!” She shouted, “I swear if we start shooting out you’re all gonna end up in the ground!” 

Glimmer waited, then suddenly the door’s to the bank opened and one figure stepped out. 

“Don’t shoot!” She said, holding her arms up. 

Glimmer watched the lady take a step out of the door frame and stood there. “Please, I surrender.”

Glimmer sighed in relief, but before she could ask her question Catra shouted. “Get down!”

Right as she did the woman reach behind her and pulled out her gun before another resinating “pop” went off in the air. Glimmer stumbled to the side and the bullet whizzed by her. Nearly hitting her. 

Another “pop” sounded in the air and the woman clutched her chest and fell forward, blood scattering as she hit the dirt. 

The doors of the bank busted open and two men stepped out, one armed with a repeater and the other a shotgun. A cacophony of gunfire filled the dusty streets. The blast of the shotgun mixed with the bang’s from the repeater set off a symphony of destruction. Bullets whizzed over Sheriff Glimmer’s head and slammed into the dirt next to her cover. In the moments of brief silence, Glimmer and her posse would lay waste to the gang member. 

The fight was over as quickly as it started, the dust settled and the three gang members laid on the ground, leaking blood into the dirt. Glimmer sighed and emptied her revolver again. She wanted to take one alive. 

Deputy Catra walked up next to her, eyeing the three dead bodies. “Before you ask, I didn’t know any of them.”

Glimmer nodded her head. “Alright boys, get these poor fools a coffin. As for you, Catra, meet me in my office.” 

Some of Glimmer’s men stepped forward, lifting the dead bodies as their Sheriff walked away. 

Sometime later Glimmer heard a knock at her door before the familiar face of Catra stuck her head in. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes I did,” Glimmer responded, “please, take a seat.”

Glimmer watched Catra take a seat, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Every muscle in her body urged Glimmer to screw her eyes shut, to tear them away from Catra’s yellow and blue ones, and Glimmer swore that she could feel the tension in the air.

“You seem tense,” Catra said, voice stained with a teasing chuckle. 

“Hardly,” Glimmer replied as she fixed her hardest glare onto the other girl. It was weak, but at least it comforted Glimmer enough to make her feel like she was still in control.

“So why did you call me here?” Catra chuckled lightly. There is an undeniable magnetism in the air between the two. A force that whispered in Glimmer’s ear, taunting her, and ignoring it became a more conscious decision as time went on. 

“Just wanted to talk about the 200 dollar bounty on your head.”

“What about it?” Catra asked her, gone is the smirk from Catra’s face, a dangerous edge in her gaze as she simply stared at Glimmer. 

“Just,” Glimmer started, licking her lips as, “when are you gonna pay it off? I know you have the money but you haven’t paid a single dime off your head for the last month.”

Catra simply shrugged her shoulders, not tearing her gaze from Glimmer. “Maybe I don’t want to pay off my bounty? Ever think of that?”

“What?” Glimmer asked, standing from her seat, “what do you mean you don’t want to pay off your bounty?” 

“It means I don’t want to pay it off!” Catra shouted.

“And why not?” Glimmer asked her as she walked around the table to face her.

Catra shrugged again. “Not dead yet.”

“The only reason you aren’t dead is that I don’t want you dead. I could have you swinging from the gallows tonight if I wanted to!”

“Then why don’t you?” Catra asked as she stood, eyeing Glimmer, “or why not save everyone some time and put a bullet in me?”

“Why don’t I?” Glimmer responded.

“Why? Because you don’t got the nerve to kill me.”

Glimmer swallowed nervously and pressed her teeth so tightly together they threatened to crack. She didn’t dare breath, not when Catra’s face was inches away from her’s.

And then, Catra blinked. Yellow and blue eyes snap Glimmer back to reality. She sucked in a sharp breath before reaching up and twisting her fingers into the fabric of Catra’s collar and wrenched her forward.

Their lips meet like fire and gunpower: painful, searing, and explosive. Glimmer swears she could feel Catra smirk against her lips, only faintly, before she smoothed the expression away with her tongue, cheap whiskey clung to Catra’s lips and Glimmer swore she could stay like this forever. 

But their lungs burned for air and when neither could take the burning sensation for any longer they broke, greedily gulping down lungfuls of air. Pink eyes looked into half-lidded yellow and blue ones. Glimmer took a step away from Catra, still trying to catch her breath as she spoke. “Get me at least a dime by the end of the week. Ok? At least a dime.”

Catra nodded her head, “Ok.” She said simply.

“Thank you. You can leave now.” Glimmer said, walking back around her desk as she took her seat once more. 

Catra nodded once more as she turned. Before she could leave Glimmer’s office the sheriff called out to Catra once more.

“Catra,” She said, “I’ll kiss every penny of your bounty away if it means you won’t hang. That’s a promise.”  
“I'll hold you too that, Sheriff,” Catra said, giving Glimmer one last smirk before leaving her office.

Glimmer watched the door to her office close and reached up to touch her lips. She knew she would end up committing the taste of whiskey to memory, but she also knew in the coming days she would get plenty of reminders. 


End file.
